Painted Black
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Death can take it's toll on the living. How can she survive now that her true love is gone? She can't... PG for VERY mild language, death, and all-around creepiness. *Songfic* R/R!


Disclaimer-DBZ and the song aren't mine

Painted Black

Chichi stared at the door. She was siting on her bed…their bed…except now it would only be hers. He was dead…gone forever…

The door began twisting into swirls of colors as she wrung her hands. Surprisingly, she was calm, unmoving, as if nothing could touch her or affect her in any way.

__

I see a red door 

And I want it painted black

No colors anymore

I want them to turn black

Chichi glanced out the window, where she could see Pan in the front yard, walking. She was dressed in her orange gi. Chichi turned her head away. 

__

I see the girls walk by 

Dressed in their summer clothes 

I have to turn my head 

Until my darkness goes

She looked back at the sound of an engine. It was Yamcha's car, painted black for the occasion. Krillin's car was soon to follow.

__

I see a line of cars 

And they are painted black 

With flowers and my love 

Both never to come back

"It's gonna be really hard talking to Chichi," Krillin said to Yamcha.

"Hell, it's gonna be hard looking her in the eye," Yamcha said.

__

I see people turn their heads 

And quickly look away 

Like a newborn baby

It just happens everyday 

Chichi turned her head from the window. She felt cold as ice, but remained emotionless. She felt nothing in her, just a deep emptiness filling her, surrounding her. 

She looked to the door again. The red was slowly tearing away into black.

__

I look inside myself

And see my heart is black

I see my red door

And it's heading into black

"He's…he's not dead," she whispered. "He can't. Goku wouldn't leave me…not again…"

__

Maybe then, I'll fade away

And not have to face the facts

It's not easy facing up

When your whole world is black

Chichi looked around the room, her eyes moving frantically. "I hate this room…it's too yellow. I want it black. Is black OK, Goku?" 

__

I wanna see it painted, painted

Painted black, oh baby

I wanna see it painted, painted

Painted black, oh baby

"Green's a bad color…so is blue…" Chichi babbled. "But you don't care, do you, Goku? No? All right, I'll paint while you're away. You'll be away for awhile, right?"

__

No more will my green see

Go turn a deeper blue

I could not foresee this thing

Happening to you

"Tomorrow, then." Chichi got up and locked the door. She went over to the window and stared into the east. The red sun was slowly slipping under the horizon. 

Behind her, she could hear Goku's laughter filling her ears.

__

If I look hard enough

Into the setting sun

My love will laugh with me

Before the morning comes

Chichi began to hum as a small, insane smile crept across her face. "Such a sunset," she said, staring at the orange-red star that was slowly sinking. "You like it, Goku?"

Chichi's smile slowly sank into a frown. "I don't. It's ugly now. It's changed…it used to be beautiful. Now…it's ugly. It's too…happy. Too bright."

__

I wanna see it painted, painted

Painted black

Oh, black as night

Black as coal

I wanna see the sun

Blotted out from the sky

Painted, painted

Painted black, oh baby

Chichi's eyes suddenly turned blank. They became empty, black shells as a cold feeling took over her. She felt all the blood drain from her features and her hair go limp.

"Goku…I miss you a lot. I'll be there to visit soon…"

Chichi's trembling fingers began to unlatch the window and push it up. It wasn't far to the ground, but it was still a sharp drop. If 1 foot of water could drown a person, a 5 foot drop could kill them.

She took one last, deep breath, and then lunged for the open window.

Suddenly, she was a little girl again, just the naïve, giggling 11-year-old she had been when she met Goku.

"Goku!" she called.

"Hi, Chichi!" someone called.

Chichi turned her head to see Goku standing a few feet away, waving. He was young again, too, an 11-year-old.

"Hiya, Goku!" Chichi yelled, running towards him and waving her arm.

When she reached him, darkness engulfed them both, as if they had been painted black.

__

Painted, painted

Painted black

Wow. I'm a creepy little girl, aren't I? Even I barely believe I wrote that. Oh, well.

REVIEW!!


End file.
